Thomas's Twin
by Kylee1104
Summary: What if Thomas had a twin sister that went up in the box with him? Tiffany is the first girl to arrive in the Glade and the first person to come up the box with someone else. How will she react too all this? Is falling in love with one of the boys in the Glade? Will Thomas approve of her falling for one of his friends? Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Tiffany pov:

My eyes fluttered open as I woke up, expecting to be in my bed or on my couch, but then I realized, I couldn't remember anything.

 _Tiffany_. That was my name, also known as the only thing I could remember.

"Hey, your up." Said a boy to my left.

 _Thomas._ I remembered. I didn't know how or why but I knew him. For some reason I felt like I could trust him and was safe with him. I didn't know why though.

"Thomas? Where are we? Why cant I remember anything other than my name, your name, and that I'm safe with you?" I asked.

"I don't know Tiffany. I cant remember more than you can either. I think were in an elevator or something by the way the chains and metal sound like its pulling something and the fact that this box is swaying. I've been calling for help ever since I woke up which was about fifteen minutes ago and whoever is outside this this hasn't heard or doesn't care." He said answering questions I asked and was going to ask.

"Let me try, I might be louder."

"Go for it, I already screamed my lunges out trying." He said.

" _SOMEONE! HELP US! PLEASE HELP!"_ I screamed at the top of my lungs while still making it possible to form words. I looked back at Thomas to see him lowering his hands from his ears.

"I am officially deaf." He stated with a small smile on his face.

"Your welcome." I said innocently.

"Hey, I could have been with how loud and high that was."

"If I'm not deaf from it than you aren't."

We sat there in silence for a few minutes when a thought suddenly occurred to me.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind me asking, but, what do I look like?" I asked.

"Its to dark to see much, but from what I can see it looks like you have dark eyes, long dark hair, long eyelashes, and a squared jaw but that's about all I can see."

"You also fit that description but you have moles dotting your jawline and don't have long hair in case you were wondering.

They sat in silence for what felt like ages but was only about twelve minutes when the elevator suddenly stopped throwing me and Thomas through the air.

"Tiffany? You okay?" He asked, worry lacing his voice.

"Yeah. You?" I asked sitting up.

"I'm fine."

I searched around for him following where I heard his voice and eventually found him sitting in the middle of the lift and took hold of his hand so I had less of a chance of getting thrown across the room again.

Just as suddenly as the elevator stopped the top to it opened and there was a blinding light pouring in compared to the little amount of light me and Thomas had been in for the past half hour. Thomas and I backed into a corner with him putting his arm protectively around me, like a brother would to protect a sister.

There were a group of people talking above us but as my eyes adjusted to the sudden light I realized that they were all boys.

"Hey Greenie, looks like- Oh, what's this supposed to mean?" Said a voice from above us. After he said that everyone went quiet and the people started leaning in for a closer look.

"Well don't leave us is suspense Gally! Newt what's down there?" Said a different voice from farther away.

"There's two Greenies." Said another voice with a British accent. After he said this there was an uproar of chatter and more people trying to get a look.

"Shut your holes! Newt, if that's all it doesn't sound that bad." Said another voice.

"No, its not even bloody half of it. One of them is a girl." Said the person with a British accent who I had to assume was Newt. After he said this people started shouting and pushing each other. I had to assume I was the first girl they've seen in awhile.

I looked at Thomas and we started mouthing out a conversation until we realized that we both had the same idea. Run.

We did a countdown while people were still yelling over each other and jumped out of the elevator. We sprinted through the people and across the field.

"We got two runners!" Someone shouted from behind us. We kept running until Thomas tripped over a stump and we both fell. I saw Thomas look up and freeze for a second. I followed his gaze and saw a giant stone wall. While standing up Thomas and I were looking around and I saw that we sere surrounded by walls but only one had an opening in it.

Line Break

I was sitting on a log next to Thomas and Newt during the greenie bonfire. We had been told the three rules this place had and were told that no one here remembers anything but their name either. We had started becoming good friends with Newt and Chuck and could at least trust each other.

"Do you guys mind if I ask you something?" Newt asked.

"Fire away." I said.

"Ever since you got here you've been acting like you know each other, do you guys remember anything other than your names?"

"In the box, I remembered Thomas by the sound of his voice, I couldn't really see much in there but I remembered him and that I'm safe with him by the sound of his voice."

"The same thing happened with me but I felt like I had to protect her but let her protect herself too. Like only when she wants or needs help would be the time to help unless you want a ticked off Tiffany on your hands." Thomas said.

"You guys look somewhat like one another, you could be siblings." Newt offered.

"Newt?" I asked.

"Yea Tiff?"

"I know two hammocks came up in the box, but do I have to sleep outside with all the boys? I just wouldn't feel too comfortable."

"Don't worry, me and Alby have talked about it and neither of us would feel to comfortable with it either so were putting you in a room in the Homestead."

Newt then handed me a drink and called over all the boys who stared at me in anticipation.

"Drink it." Newt said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Just drink. You'll get more answers that way." Thomas said.

I took a drink and instantly regretted it so I spit it out on Newts face causing an uproar of laughter from the boys. I knew what was in the jar but didn't say what it was because I wanted Thomas to give it a try.

"Your turn Tommy." Newt said once the group boys were gone.

Thomas took a sip and also spit it out but unlike me he spit it out on the ground and not in Newts face.

"What was that?" Thomas asked gagging.

"Gally's recipe."

"Also known as moonshine." I said still gagging from the taste.

Newt got us up and started to walk around and tell us the different jobs. From what I could tell the people in a job mostly just hung out with each other and stayed with their group. While Thomas, Newt, and I were beginning to talk about mine and Thomas's chances of being Runners when Gally threw someone into Thomas.

"What do you say greenie? Why don't you try to knock me out of the circle?" Gally asked.

Thomas started to say something when he was cut off by the Gladers chanting greenie then cheering.

"So the rules are simple. I try to knock you out of the circle, you try to last more than five seconds. Sound easy enough?"

Thomas nodded in response and Gally charged. They rustled until Gally swept his legs under Thomas and Thomas hit his head hard. When he whispered my name while he was on the ground I ran forward and knelt by his side.

"Tiffany, I remember how we know each other." He said getting up. A look of interest came over all of the Gladers faces including mine.

"How?" I asked standing next to him.

"Newt was right, we're siblings. We're twins."


	2. I have good news

**I'm so sorry! I'm such a horrible person! I shouldn't have left you for that long, I just have had writers block with this story and many others, therefore I haven't had any ideas. I'm going to try to get back to writing soon, and I know I shouldn't be asking anything of any of you because of how terrible I've been to you, but if you could give me ideas, it would speed up the process a lot. I cant write too much, as I want to get this done with tonight just so that you will either go to bed knowing that a story will be updated soon, or so that you can wake up to the good news of me updating soon. Also, I'm trying to figure out a schedule so that it will be easier for me to update and know which story should be my main priority. I hope you can forgive me, and I'll update soon.**


End file.
